The Darkest Days
by childinthemist
Summary: Five years into the future and Robotnik rules Mobius. Sonic is no longer a threat and soon he will end the war once and for all! PLEASE REVIEW!


Prologue  
  
Five years have passed and Robotnik's forces have never been stronger. Using his greatest technology Robotnik created robots that could tear even Metal Sonic to shreds. So highly advanced were these robots that they crushed the freedom fighters into retreat, with no one left to stop him Robotnik sent his army to find a kill the remaining freedom fighters that had headed for high ground.  
The morning that day was like hundreds before it. Huge clouds blocked the light and Robotnik's factories in the valley churned out wave after wave of Ninja-Bots. The darkness was heavy and depressing, it had choked the birds to death years ago and now the sky was simply a dead space. Search Bots hummed though the air, their flashlights illuminating the rock terrain and the cave mouths that lead to a whole network of complex tunnels.  
  
Amy Rose kept a watchful eye on them as she hopped from rock to rock in search of moss. Disgusting work but it was the only food source they had, not many plants could grow under thick clouds of darkness. The moss was used to make a watery soup that could keep someone going for a good few days. She finally spotted some and crouched to rip it from the rocks. A flash light shone directly to the right and she rolled left quickly and silently before backing into the rocks.  
  
The Search Bot buzzed past and failed to notice the frightened hedgehog. Slowly Amy pulled away and crept into the darkness. She adjusted her t- shirt on her shoulder, clothes were hard to get and she'd had this t-shirt for years. Buying new clothes wasn't cheap. The travailing merchants charged a kings ransom for everything and where hardly ever seen. They too avoided Bot attention; anyone caught would be killed or worse, enslaved in work camps.  
  
"Amy?" Johnny Lightfoot cried out in a whisper, "Did you find any?"  
  
"Yeah" She replied and squinted to spot the rabbit in the darkness, "we better get back, there are Bots every where this morning!" The two reunited and together headed back to the cave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Robotnik sat watching the monitors. Each one showed what each Search Bot as seeing. Alone in his chamber he allowed his eyes to simply wonder over the many black and white pictures in front of him.  
  
The door on the far side of the room slid open with a silent hiss and a heavy song of metal feet grew louder as a Captain Ninja-Bot, stood to attention and saluted. Its mouth didn't move yet its flat electronic voice broke the silence.  
  
"Sire, the workers are all dead" It said and waited for a reply. Robotnik didn't turn around,  
  
"So?" The robot was thrown by such a question and its programming had no answer so it simply stood to attention and repeated itself. Robotnik swung his chair around and got up. He strode over to his only window over viewing the work centre; he smiled to see hundreds of bodies being dragged away. The latest batch of workers hadn't been up to standard and failed at every task. so Robotnik had wiped them out with his new prototypes.  
  
"The N-02s have done well" he said turning back to the screens, "send them to the mountains" Again the Robot was thrown but had an answer,  
  
"ERROR: The Ninja Mark Two's have not been altitude or weather tested. Possibility of malfunction 40 percent" Robotnik shrugged the statistic away,  
  
"They'll be fine" He spat, re-seating himself, "Send them now, they can't return until they have the head of that hedgehog" He watched the Robot salute and march out before turning back to his monitors.  
  
This was it. Five years of development had gone into this Mark Two machine; soon there would be no freedom fighters left. He laughed and began planning. A public execution, yes, he would make Sonic watch as his friends were tortured to death. Then the hedgehog himself. Robotnik laughed even harder and put his fist through the nearest screen. Sonic would be his.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Sonic hated the caves. They were small and left no room to run in, not that running was important anymore. He sat still in the corner watching the people around him. Porker Lewis was frowning in the corner opposite, he'd managed to tap on of Robotnik's many computers but the codes went far into a billion digits and that was just the password.  
  
Porker had warned along time ago that their small amount of equipment wasn't good enough to keep you with Robotnik's huge main frames. He continually swore in frustration and had to drink something strong. Between the lots of them they had a little amount of food left from a convoy ambush a few months back. It had been one of the few triumphs they'd had since Robotnik released him Ninja Bots over five years ago.  
  
Sonic stood up and stretched.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Huh?" Porker replied, still staring at the screen of his lap top  
  
"I said. oh never mind" Sonic sighed and looked out of the entrance. The mounting side was clear of life and the paths flat and straight. He longed for a run. he smiled and looked back at Porker who was shaking his lap top,  
  
"Why wont you work!?" Sonic smiled, he wouldn't miss him for a while, right? There was a clap of thunder and in the flash Sonic was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Knuckles stood on the edge of the floating island and looked down over the edge. His quills flowing in the wind as his island sailed on the endless sea of black cloud. It billowed up in the wake of the island as Knuckles fought to take it off its traditional route across the sky. He had to land, something he normally would never dream of doing but this was different. Being in the air made him, the island and most importantly, the master emerald very vulnerable to attack. In this blackness he would never see it coming.  
  
He calculated the new vector and prepared to leave the islands normal orbit. Breathing deeply he pushed the master emerald from its sacred stand and quickly caught it again. It worked.  
  
With out the emeralds power the island simply dropped like a million ton stone. The air rushed around them as he pushed the emerald back into place. The island evened out and stabilized. Knuckles felt weak and dropped to his knees as the adrenaline pumped around his system. He'd almost sent everything he held dear into oblivion. Taking a few deep breaths I looked up. The clouds were now above him, the island was now at a much lower altitude. It was heading for a lake.  
  
"Oh crap!" Knuckles run towards the edge again. The lake wasn't nearly big enough to hold the island. It was still dropping as Knuckles pulled gently on the emerald to even out the angle, but it was too late.  
  
The lowest tip of the island collided with the ground pulling the whole island down on its self. It slid across a forest wrecking everything. It hit the lake send a tidal wave up and over everything.  
  
Knuckles had jumped at the first collision and now glided to the floor. The forest was flooded and the island. his beautiful island was under water. Only the mountain peak showing far out in the lake.  
  
"Great landing Knuckles." he muttered sadly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Sonic felt so much better. He was running flat out as the mountain took its first big corner. After days in that cave Sonic felt alive. Amy was wrong to worry about Bots; nothing could stop him at this speed.  
  
There was something ahead and it was in trouble. Sonic quickly slowed and rolled behind a rock to see what was happening. Sonic would never have done this in the past, he would have rushed in to help, but now. now this was different. The Bots were strong.  
  
It was a Buzz Bot. ItS old rusty, wasp body charged the clocked figure who ran before falling and remaining very still. Sonic was on it. He broke the wasp in one go. It was the greatest feeling in the world; it had been years since he had smashed a Bot without a gun. This was turning out to be a great day after all.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked crouching buy the clocked figure. It didn't answer. Sonic suddenly panicked, were they dead? He pulled back the hood and saw the flash of metal before a rush of movement.  
  
A Ninja Bot jumped him from under the cloak and swung its heavy bladed sword towards Sonic stomach. Sonic recoiled just in time as the blade cut a thin line across his chest. Sonic backed off quickly and examined the Bot. It was a Ninja-Bot alright. Its limbs were never attached but remain together using magnets. It let it attack at any angle it wanted to. This one was different to the rest; it had more armour and weaponry.  
  
As Sonic blinked it was on top of him. The hedgehog moved quickly to the left but the Bot followed his movement and hooked his leg tripping him. Sonic punched it in the face only to scream put in pain as the metal head clanged but remain attached. It grabbed his through the pushed him to the floor.  
  
"ORDERS: Return with the head of Sonic the Hedgehog" It placed its blade on sonic exposed neck and raised it for the final bow. Sonic flinched.  
  
The Bot suddenly fell limp and realised its grip. Its magnetic limbs fail and just fell to the floor. Sonic choked a little before sitting up. Behind him stood a friend, his best friend, Miles Prower.  
  
"Tails? How did you do that?" The two tailed fox grinned,  
  
"Something I came up with a little while back" he held out a small transmitter that looped around his palm. Sonic got up shakily and examined his cut while Tails explained, "It's called an EMP, an Electro Magnetic Pulse. It short circuits all electrical systems in a half mile radius" He looked at Sonic and shook his head, his long fringe waving side to side, "Amy warned you about those Bots Sonic, maybe now you'll listen yeah?"  
  
Sonic looked down at him a nodded,  
  
"Maybe she does have a point; for once." he coughed awkwardly and then added, "don't tell her I said that alright?"  
TO BE CONTINUED.. Well? What do you think so far? Please Review! 


End file.
